The First Nanashi
by CrappyWriter222
Summary: Self-Insert, the greatest dream that any fans of fiction want to achieve, as luck have it, i had the chance to be reborn in this whole new universe, the Highschool DxD.But between Angel declare me as heretic, other Religions and Mythology screaming for my blood, is it really worth it to be born in this world?...Do you really need to ask? Ecchi, Beauties, here i come! ToaM Element


AN: Well this is it then! My new story at the moment! Yet another SI fic, but this time, with less OC!

…I hope.

Anyway, due to me failing to get into exam-free college entrance , I need to do the exam version and hope to be accepted so atm, all writing will take a second priority in my life

That said, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD is Not mine

* * *

Reincarnation, all thing considered, is a pretty damn weird experiences.

Nonetheless thought, it can also be called as one of the best moment in my entire lives.

How can it not ? After all, for someone such as I who always wish to be able to live in other worlds throughout this Multiverse, being reincarnated to whole new world is a dream come true.

But let's set that aside for a moment shall we? For now, you must be wondering just exactly is this weird man that suddenly talks about rebirth bullshit and all this nonsense. Well wonder no more, because I'm about to tell you who exactly I am!

Right, first of all let's started with an introduction. My name is # $!#%^&*.

Huh? What's that? It sounds gibberish to you? That's weird, it is a normal name I swear. Ah well, a name is but a trivial thing for someone like me anyway so let's move on!

As to where I am right now, I'm not sure really. Though I like to called this place the 'Between'. Basically it's a phase where I remember everything that I have experienced and about to be send back to the world to live again.

And yes that's means I have died. Multiple times actually, only to be send to another new world without previous memory of the world before. But I do have the memory of me from the original world

Confusing, I know.

But well, things will become much clearer in a while so you didn't have to worried about it.

So just sit back and enjoy, maybe this time I will be born in a completely normal universe. Or maybe, in one of the so-called 'fictional' universe. Who knows?

But what I do know is that this will be one hell of a ride.

Just then, I felt my body being pulled by an invisible force, signaling the beginning of my adventure in this whole new world.

I smile,

"Let's do it then"

With that, light filled my vision and the next thing I know is-

.

.

.

'Huh?'

That, is the first word that came out of my mouth. I admit I could have said something better than that. But in this situation though, you have to forgive me if that is the only thing I can said.

After all, it's not every day occurrences you find yourself being turned into a baby. That, and apparently, having the ability to actually KNOW you are a baby and remembering your previous life to boot!

…..wait, am I in one of those damn shitty self-insert fanfiction?

The hell?

Last thing i remember is that me who is still in my original bodies reading the word 'YOU FAILED' in my laptop screen. So why the hell did i was suddenly turned into a baby?!

What kind of shitty excuse is that? At least allowed to die first damn it!

I shook my head, thinking of those thought right now would be useless. Instead, I try to turn my head to the source of the commotion near me. From my place, I can see figures of people arguing about something, the woman seemingly angry at the man for something before her eyes catch me staring at her.

Our eyes met in that moment, her god-knows-what-color-her-eyes-is eyes, with my hell-if-i-know colored eyes.

We both continued to stare at each other. The man, seeing that the woman suddenly gone quiet and not glaring at him anymore, gain a curious look on his face. Noticing that she is on the middle of staring at something, he also turns his gaze to the one the woman staring at.

Which is me, obviously. Not that I know about that of course, I was too busy having a stare down contest with the woman to notice anything else

But sadly, due to my baby-state perhaps, I find myself unable to bear the pain of having my eyes opened without blinking for too long. With great sorrow and difficulty, I blink my eyes, indicating that I lost to her.

The woman actually dares to let out a smug smile at me, seemingly proud og her victories against a mere under 1 year old baby. As if winning a game against a baby can be something to be proud off, I mean, what kind of adult do that?

Apparently her.

After our little contest, the woman once again talk to the man and this time, she also points her finger at me while the man in front of her only able to sigh.

Hey lady! Don't you know pointing a finger at someone is a rude thing to do?

Of course, due to my undeveloped voice chord or whatever the hell is it that allows us mere mortal to speak, it comes out as gibberish that went unnoticed by the man and woman that is currently enganging in verbal contest again.

It is noticed however, by the baby in the crib next to me.

The baby then started to cry. Followed by another, then another, then another. The next thing I know is that the entire freaking room is filled with the cries of bunch of babies.

The sound does manage to attract the attention of the couple though. Particularly the woman.

Seeing the babies who just before are as silent as a corpse suddenly starting to cry, she turns her eyes to look at me who is definitely not crying.

Under such accusation stares, I only turn my head from meeting her gazes, denying any accusation of being the culprit of the incident.

I could have sworn that the woman's smile grow larger as she notices me not meeting her gazes.

It came to my mind that a baby of all things should not do show this level of intelligence but heck, considering the woman didn't even bat an eyelash at my antic, it is safe to say that she is not quite normal herself.

But hell what do I know? I'm just a baby after all.

I don't remember after that really, the bottom line is that o_ne thing led to another,_ and the next thing I knew is that I was being carried by the woman in her arms away from what I presume to be hospital.

Wait, does that mean I'm adopted? What kind of shitty plot is that?!

God what a way to start a new life

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, brat. You understand what I'm saying?'

I shook my head at the woman

"今はどう/ ?"

The hell are you saying woman? I shook my head again

这个呢？"

Damn it woman say something I can understand! I shook my head

The woman the scratch her chin as her blue eyes look at me, "Hmm….so you don't know that language either, maybe I was mistaken after all, thinking that you are special?" At this, I nod my head.

Watching our conversation from the sidelines, the man could only sigh at the woman, "Yume, the fact that the baby can shook his head at your question indicate that at least he know what are you saying"

The woman, apparently named Yume turn her head to the man, "Eh? You sure Yama? Kid says he don't know what I'm saying you know?" She looks at me as if she's looking for a confirmation, which I give with a nod.

"See?"

Once again Yama sigh, hand scratching his head as his brain tying to comprehend what just happen, "You sure he is not your son Yume? He's got surprisingly similar attitude to you, you know"

Yume laughs at this as she brings her faces closer to mine. Hey damn it woman I need personal space here! "Isn't he? He's cute like me right?"

The man seems to give up saying anything to the now gushing woman, instead replying with a half-hearted wave and 'sure, sure, sure'. "Oh yeah, what his name anyway?"

At this, the woman froze. Wait don't tell me…..

"You….didn't thought about it eh?" The man said, voicing my thought. Yume blush a little at this, "O-of course I had! His name is….errr…uhhhh-"

An awkward silence happen as both the man and I wait for Yume to say what will be my name, "So, his name is erruhh Nanashi, Yume? You sure about that?"

This time, the blush in Yume check become redder, "Sh-shut up damn it! I already have a name for him!" At this, Yama and my attention fall sorely on the grinning Yume,

"His name is You Nanashi!"

.

.

.

.

After that, nothing really weird happen.

It's just me doing some baby thing all the while having a pseudo conversation with Yume.

Apparently Yume is living all by herself in her two-story house. Having no boyfriend or husband of her own and yet, decide to get a baby anyway. Yama, seemingly her only friend frequently drop by to check on both of us, making sure that I and Yume had all that we need.

I wasn't quite sure what she did for living actually, but one thing we never seems to be short of is money. Strange I know, but hell who am I to complain? I'm just a baby after all.

All in all though, I sincerely believe that the universe I was reincarnated into is a regular, normal universe, one without magic, alien, or mumbo jumbo shit like that.

Or so what I thought,

It all starts to change when I was 2 years old. The previously empty house in front of my house is suddenly buzzing with activity. Judging from the truck and the person who carrying all kinds of furniture inside it.

Being the curious little brat I am, I decide to get outside to greet our new neighbor. I admit though I do have an ulterior motives. Namely checking whether the new neighbor had a daughter in the same age as me. We could be the so-called childhood friend romance!

That, I believe, is when the fated meeting of ours happen.

Because I was running, I did not exactly notice my surrounding and as luck have it, I had the misfortune of bumping into someone,

""Ouch!""

Two voices at said at the same time, one of it was mine and the other is currently unknown.

I open my eyes to look at person I just bumped to. And what I see is a kid in the same age of mine, blond hair and green eyes.

Huh, a foreigner?

"Sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going" I said to him, offering a hand for him to grab which he accept

"Ahaha….it's okay really, I wasn't exactly see where I was going either" He replied with a small smile on his face. Despite being a foreigner, his Japanese is surprisingly good

"Then seeing we both are at fault, how about we forget it then?" I smile and give a proposal to him, which the boy replied with even wider smile

"Sure"

With that, we shake hand in agreement. Heh, while I'm kind of disappointed it wasn't a girl, this kid seems to be cool enough so I guess it's alright then.

Beside, I am not in the age where I like girl already am I ?

"Nice to meet you then, My name Is You Nanashi" I introduce myself to him,

"Ah, nice to meet you too. My name is Dulio Gasualdo" He introduced himself.

I froze.

Wait, Dulio Gasualdo? Blond Hair? Check. Green eyes? Check. Carefree and Kind? Double check

Huh, so maybe I was not reincarnated into a normal universe then, but the DxD universe?

Awesome

* * *

AN: Hello and welcome dear reader to my second attempt at creating a SI story! But this time, instead of the devils, we are going to associate with angel side, Dulio Gasualdo himself!

This is some sort of side project of mine so do tell what you think about it. Continue it? Burn it? Your choice. Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
